Doan
Doan is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. He is the male worker at Papa's Pastaria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Burgerburgh Occupation: Graphic Designer Loves: Creameos Hates: Comic Sans Doan is a long time customer from the town of Burgerburgh. He is a talented graphic designer who Papa Louie hired to design restaurants' branding and menus. Doan is also an accomplished poster artist, and his work can usually be seen hanging in the lobby of Papa's many restaurants. Appearance He has a white coat, a black shirt, blue pants with a gray belt, and wide glasses. Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bun *Rare Patty *Tomato *Onion *Tomato *Onion *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard *Chicken *Brown Rice *Pinto Beans *Nacho Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria and HD *Medium Cup *Creameo Bits *Mint Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Mint Shavings *Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pancakeria *Pancake *4x bananas *Pancake *4x bananas *Honey *Drink: Small Tea with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Cheese *Medium Patty *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Onion *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Medium Boneless Wings (left) *4 Calypso Shrimps (right) *8 Celeries *2 Awesome Sauce Dip *2 Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst on a Chicago Bun *Mayo *Pineapple Relish *Relish *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Medium Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **3 Chocolate Coins (Cherry on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting (White Frosting on other holidays) **Mint Shavings (Chocolate Chips on other holidays) **Creameo Bits **3 Mint Bars (Nutty Butter Cup on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Creameos *Mint Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Mint Shavings *Mint Bar, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Donuteria *Regular Skull Donut with Chocolate Mousse (Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse) **Chocolate Icing **Peanut Butter Drizzle (Caramel Drizzle in other holidays) **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Round Donut with Brownie Batter (Chocolate Round with Chocolate Mousse) **Vanilla Icing **Licorice Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Creameo Bits (none in Halloween) *Pumpkin Skull Donut (Pumpkin Round) **Full Moon Icing (Chocolate Icing in other holidays) **Vanilla Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Medium Hog Wings (left) *4 Calypso Shrimps (right) *8 Celeries *2 Awesomesauce Dips *2 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Tomatoes (left) *6 Onions (left) *4 Sausage slices (right) *6 Ground Beef slices (right) *Regular bake *8 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Sourdough Bread with Ricotta Cheese (Swiss Cheese on other holidays) *Meatballs (Grilled Chicken on other holidays) *Tomatoes *Ranch *Regular *Fries: **Curly Fries **Ranch Unlockable toppings along with him *In Freezeria, he's unlocked with Creameo Bits. *In Cupcakeria, he's unlocked with Violet Frosting. *In Freezeria HD, he's unlocked with Mint Syrup. *In Cheeseria, he's unlocked with Grilled Chicken. Ranks required to unlock him * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 11 * Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 35 * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 5 * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 37 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 39 * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 15 * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 11 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 11 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 7 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 14 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 47 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 25 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He was placed in Pineapple Division where he defeated Connor in Round 1, but lost to James in Round 2. *2012: He lost to Tony in the 2nd Round of Cheddar Division. *2013: He won against Greg and then against Franco, doing well enough to make first place with Tohru in the Purple Burple division. He lost to Matt in the second round of the semifinals. Trivia *His avatar is based on a college friend of both Matt Neff and Tony Solary. *He is the first customer to debut in Papa's Burgeria to have a Flipdeck. *The burger he holds on his Flipdeck is similar to his order in Papa's Burgeria, but without the pickle. Order Tickets doanfreezeriahd.jpg Doan's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Doan's Pancakeria Order Doan-order-st. paddy's day-cupcakeria.png|His order in Papa's Cupcakeria during St. Paddy's Day Gallery Doan.png|Doan. 40 (Doan).jpg|Doan's thumbs up pic 7db9ea2a915ff139bfacd2698e6f3714.png|Doan's customer file pic 92.jpg|Happy Doan Tohruandoan.png Doanperfectorderinfreezeria.jpg|Doan's perfect score in Freezeria. 06JaQ.png|Doan will be not pleased! Poor Sad Doan.png Perfect Doan.png|Doan's Perfect Score in Papa's Pancakeria! Perfect Doan Hot Doggeria.PNG|Doan's perfect order on Papa's Hot Doggeria! Mad doan.jpg|All you did is gave me whipped cream only nothing else. Doan regaler.jpg|Doan! baseballdoan.png|Doan is impressed Doan and Kayla 2.png Worker mochup.jpg Purpleburple winners.jpg|Doan and Tohru won the Purple Burple division Thanksgiving01.jpg Papa's Wingeria - Perfect Doan.png Doan holding the card.png Doan is mailing his invitation.png Doan - No more available hotel rooms.png Doan - A room at last!.png Doan - That was fast!.png Doan - What is this box?.png Doan sees a uniform inside the box.png Doan - I'm a chef now!?.png Doan without glasses.jpg|Doan?Where are your glasses? Utah wearing Doan's glasses.jpg|Oh! Utah has your glasses! Bruna Table Order.jpg|Listen this order Utah Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Doan_y_Matt.png Doan HD 1.jpg Pastaria Workers HD 1.jpg|Pasta and Wings go Perfect!!!! Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.19.12.png Screen shot 2014-09-26 at 20.46.27.png Dancing Pastaria workers.jpg Papa's Pastaria - Chef Selection Screen.png Doan unlocked in Papa's Donuteria.png Doanperfect.png|Doan goes gold with his perfect wings! Doan is not pleases.png|All you gave me was a plate of whipped cream?! Doan Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Doan loves his perfect cupcakes! Doan Taco Mia Perfect.png|Doan gets a perfect taco! Doan Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png final doan.png|Forever Farewell Doan. Fan Art Doan_by_melancholyGoggles.jpg|By melancholyGoggles Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:D Characters